


Lauren's Trick, Speed's Treat

by dragonfly_moonlight



Series: The Way of Life [3]
Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed takes Lauren back to his apartment for some coffee, and things become heated . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lauren's Trick, Speed's Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer, and I do not profit from the writing of this story. I own Lauren, though, and she is no way based upon anyone in real life.

_"Have a good night, Greg!"_

Those had been the words his boss and co-workers said to him as he walked out the door of the employee break room, a young and pretty girl waiting for him at the bar. Knowing Lauren, who was wearing one hell of a peacock costume and winning first place for it, was choosing to spend the rest of Halloween night with him had him promising his boss and his co-workers he would have a good night. Kaede's words of "enjoy your coffee" had his ears burning red, and he practically forced himself to walk calmly out of Ruby's with Lauren on his arm. Little did he know just how good his night would turn out to be.

At first, he and Lauren were undecided as to where they should go for coffee. Not many of the coffee shops were still open, and those that were still serving the public were not in the best areas of Philadelphia. After five minutes of discussion, Lauren said she really did not want to go to a coffee shop or a diner, but rather her residence hall or Speed's apartment. Since Lauren also admitted she did not have a guest pass and that she shared a room with one other girl, Speed suggested they go to his apartment. He at least owned a coffee pot, and there were some specialty coffee creamers in his refrigerator for when he had guests to entertain. Lauren accepted the idea, started her car and drove off, Speed giving her directions.

On the way to his home, they both talked, and she tossed her mask into the back seat. He said he was thinking of attending some college classes for the upcoming spring semester. She said she was in her second year at Penn State, studying psychology, and she wanted to find someone outside of school to talk with and spend a little bit of time. Lauren also mentioned she would be twenty-one in January, making Kaede right about her age, and Speed felt a little better about asking her out. The last thing he wanted was to be accused of robbing the cradle.

Before too much longer, Lauren was parking her car in the visitor section of his apartment complex, and they were on their way to his apartment. They continued to talk and to laugh, even when they were inside, and Speed set up his coffee maker. It was while he was in the kitchen that things took a turn for the interesting.

"Hey, Greg, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said. "You can ask me anything."

"Do . . . do you have a girlfriend?"

Speed paused, his eyes on the coffee maker. Then he shrugged and continued about his business.

"I did," he replied. "But we decided to split for a while."

"How come?" Lauren inquired. She stood close to him, his arm brushing against her breasts. The close contact sent a shiver down his spine and into his groin. He immediately shoved aside such thoughts.

"We live in different cities right now," Speed said. "It didn't make sense for us to say we were dating when we weren't even together to go on dates. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would," she said, smiling. Still, her breasts remained in contact with his arm. She made no move to step away from him, and Speed did not want to appear rude. "How come you're both in different cities? Why didn't you decide to move to one city together?"

Speed inhaled a soft breath. He really did not want to go into the details of why he had moved away from home. Even though the racing commission had said he could race again after forcing him out, it still hurt to think about the decision he had been compelled to make to ensure his team would be all right for a year. However, he had told Lauren she could ask him anything. He would give her an answer, and it would not be a lie, either.

"At the time, we had gotten into a bit of an argument," he murmured, turning on the coffee pot. "There were some major changes taking place in our lives, which had led to the argument, and we'd decided we'd needed a change of scenery. She found herself work on the west coast before I could ask her to come with me, and I had already made plans to come to Philadelphia."

"You still could have gone with her," Lauren pointed out. Speed nodded.

"I know, but I think we needed a break from each other," he said. "We'd been together for a long time, and we'd always done a lot of things together. When she came to visit, we both realized we loved what we were doing and where we were so we decided to separate and see where life took us. Stupid, huh?"

"No. Sounds like you two left on good terms," Lauren said. She then smiled. "It's actually a very good thing you both realized that when you did. If you hadn't, you both could have ended up hurting each other real bad."

"I don't want to hurt her," Speed murmured. "She's still a friend, and I wish her all the best."

"That's good," Lauren replied. "I'm very glad to hear that."

"What about you?" Speed asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend right now?"

"Oh, hell no!" Lauren exclaimed, laughing. Her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"Why not?" he inquired. "Gorgeous girl like you, you must have had lots of guys ask you out."

"Oh, I have," Lauren confessed. "And I did have a boyfriend in high school, but he wasn't exactly happy with me when I told him I was heading off for college. He felt very threatened by that."

"He felt threatened?"

"Yeah." Lauren nodded her head. "He did. He wanted me to stay where I was and get married. He had this vision of us having ten kids together or something like that. His mother never attended college after high school, and neither did his sister. He felt women needed to stay home and tend to the children and all that other stuff."

"Sounds like a real jerk," Speed commented. "I mean, my mom never went to college, but if she wanted to, I wouldn't think any less of her for it. I wouldn't think less of any woman who wanted to do that."

"Only when it came to that," Lauren said. "He felt very strongly about what my role was supposed to be, and, when I didn't conform to it, we broke up. I'm actually glad we did, too."

"Oh? And why's that?" Speed asked.

"Because if we hadn't, you and I wouldn't be talking right now," Lauren answered, taking a baby step closer to him. Her eyes, which Speed now noticed were hazel in colour, sparkled. "And I wouldn't be thinking of how gorgeous your eyes are."

"Th-thanks," he murmured. "Your eyes are gorgeous, too."

"Thank you," Lauren said. She smiled at him once again, and Speed found himself wanting to kiss her, if only to find out if her lips were as sweet as they appeared.

"You're welcome," he murmured, leaning in closer so he could follow his compulsion. Lauren's lips parted a little, as if she were anticipating him to kiss her. Their lips touched gently, tentatively, and Speed felt his head becoming a little fuzzy. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body, and he continued to kiss her, deeper and longer each time until their tongues were intertwining with each other.

How long they stood there, kissing each other, Speed did not know nor did he really care. Lauren tasted sweet, like cola and lemon, and he could not get enough. He wanted to stand there for as long as he possibly could and keep their lips connected. However, Lauren seemed to have something else in mind for she wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other on his wrist. His hand, under her guidance, started to travel lower, gliding over one of her butt cheeks and down to her thigh. Lauren then guided his hand to the slit in her dress, slipping it under the material and back to her bare butt cheek.

Her move was rather bold, in Speed's opinion, and he nearly pulled away from her. They had met for the first time that day, and the fact they were even kissing each other was simply unheard of for a first meeting. He could not pull away, though, not when Lauren's arm remained wound around his neck and the feel of his hand on her butt thrilled him, so much so his pants were starting to become tight and uncomfortable. Lauren broke their kiss, gasping a little for air.

"We're heading into dangerous territory," she murmured. Speed could only nod his agreement. His head still remained close to her head, and the tone of her voice sent more shivers tingling along his spine. She continued, "Very dangerous territory, Greg. We probably shouldn't be doing this. But the truth is, I want you. I've wanted you ever since I saw you in that Halloween contest at Ruby's. Given your reactions, I'd say you want me, too."

"Yes, I want you," he managed to say, his own voice low. "I can't deny it."

"Then we're on the same page," Lauren said. She loosened her grip on his neck and trailed her hand down his arm until it rested on the top of his hand. As slowly and as sensually as the first time, his hand rested under her dress. Of their own accord, his hands gently grasped her buttocks, massaging the cheeks. Her face lit up with bliss and contentment from his actions, and he could not deny he liked how she felt under his touch. Simply feeling her caused his blood to burn under his skin and his penis to ache.

Lauren then let go of his wrists and brought her hands to her waist. It was when she grasped the material covering her torso that Speed realized she was not wearing a dress. She lifted the peacock-coloured, sparkly shirt slowly, revealing creamy-looking flesh and her breasts. Speed's mouth dropped in awe.

Speed really had never really seen a woman naked before, and he did not count the occasional art piece of the nude female body. He knew women had breasts, and a woman's breast size often varied from woman to woman, but what was staring at him was nothing short of beautiful. Lauren's were perfectly shaped, probably about the size of cantaloupe, and they were firm. He lowered his head even further, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and drawing a pleasured-sounding gasp from Lauren.

For a brief second, Speed held the nub in his mouth, uncertain of what he should really do but knowing he needed to do something. He also wanted to take her breasts into his hands and give them the same treatment he was giving to her hind end yet he did not wish to move his hands from her firm cheeks. Deciding he could rub both her breasts and her butt at the same time, Speed brought one hand to her chest, grasping one mound and rubbing it while his other hand repeated the same actions to her butt cheeks. He started licking the nub he held in his mouth, partially enveloping the breast as well and worshipping it as if she were a Goddess and he her servant. Each of his actions brought moans and gasps for Lauren, encouraging Speed, and she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his face into her chest. When the nipple in his mouth was as hard as a pebble, he switched, his hands rotating between breast and butt cheek.

Moments later, Lauren stopped him and brought him up for another kiss. As their lips met, she lifted on his costume shirt, pulling it up to his shoulders. They paused in their kissing long enough for the shirt to come off and land on the floor. Then Lauren placed one of Speed's hands where she wanted it next, and Speed nearly melted when his fingers touched her in her most private area. He was oddly grateful she had not worn any panties, and he started exploring the wet heat he felt there, smiling into their kiss when he apparently touched the right spot and got Lauren moaning once again. Her body rocked in motion with his strokes, and she clung to him with one arm. Soon, his fingers were slick with her essence.

At the same time Speed was stroking Lauren's sweet spot, Lauren's free hand fumbled with his belt then his pants. The material slid to his ankles as she slipped her hand into his shorts, and Speed kicked the rest of his costume away. Speed's knees almost gave out on him as she grasped his aching penis, and it was his turn to break their kiss.

"Where's your bedroom?" she asked.

"Room at the end of the hall," he breathed out. "Why?"

"We're not going to last like this," Lauren murmured, her breathing coming in hard and heavy. "And, quite honestly, I want more than this. Let's go."

He knew he should have argued. He knew they should have stopped at that point and maybe have taken a cold shower to cool off their desires, but Speed said nothing. Instead, he led Lauren to his bedroom, keeping her body as close to his as he could and reveling in the feel of her breasts pressed into him and of her hand massaging his cock until it was thick and as hard as a rock. They tumbled onto his bed, kicking off shoes and removing their remaining clothing. Somehow, Lauren landed underneath Speed, and she spread her legs, guiding his aching dick to her and into her. Speed moaned low and in unison with Lauren as he entered, his body tight and trembling from his pent-up desires. She offered no resistance, leading him all way until his cock was buried deep within her body. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and a sigh of bliss escaped her as they lay there. Speed gazed at her, concerned, because he also saw her wince a little, as if he had hurt her.

"Lauren?"

"You're big," she murmured, her hazel eyes darkened. "Really big. I wasn't expecting you to be this big. You're really filling me up good. I love it. Move with me, Greg."

Before he could form a protest and suggest that they stop, Lauren brought his head down, her lips demanding he kiss her back. She shifted a little then proceeded to rock her body in a sensual rhythm against his, and Speed found his body moving in time with the pace Lauren was setting. His cock glided in and out of her entrance, pushing deeper every time he thrust forward, and it grew thicker and harder with each stroke. Speed grasped Lauren's butt cheeks, massaging and rubbing, and his body felt slick with sweat. His balls, which felt unusually tight, slapped against her flesh of her buttocks, and he noticed the pace quickening. The bedsprings creaked from the vigor of their sex, and the room was soon filled with the sounds of their moaning and panting and tiny cries of pleasure coming from Lauren.

Speed could not deny he liked what he and Lauren were doing. His skin tingled from every touch and every kiss, he loved how her breasts bounced against his chest and how her nipples seemed to sear into him, and he felt . . . alive. Yet, he knew he was striving for something, some kind of an event to take him over the edge and send him to dizzying and terrifying heights. Speed knew he needed something, anything to relieve the ache he was experiencing in his body and especially in his cock, and the moment came when Lauren did something else he had not expected.

She licked his ear and slapped him on his butt.

That single action sent Speed over the edge. His body tensed like a springboard, his vision turned while then spots danced in his eyes as he reached his climax, thrusting deeply one final time into Lauren as he came so that his semen coated her insides.

For a moment after his orgasm, Speed lay on top of Lauren, his spent dick still in her vagina, and he avoided looking at her face. He did not want to see any pain or any accusation in her eyes, especially since he was certain he had hurt her when he thrust that last time.

"This was your first time, wasn't it?" Lauren asked. Speed nodded, still keeping his gaze averted.

"Yeah," he murmured. "It was. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For hurting you like that. I know I did, and I didn't mean to."

To that, Lauren laughed, and Speed finally looked at her. He saw no pain in her eyes and no anger. If anything, she looked downright happy.

"Don't be silly," she said. "You didn't hurt me, Greg. You gave me exactly what I wanted and then some. I told you. I've wanted you all night."

"I didn't . . . hurt you . . ."

"No," Lauren replied, shaking her head. "You didn't. I wouldn't have expected this to be your first time since you're totally hot and everything, but I promise you that you didn't hurt me. It would have been over before you came if it had, and I'd have left you to jerk off in the bathroom."

"But you did feel some pain," Speed said, frowning. "I saw it."

"At first, yeah," Lauren admitted, her smile still as bright and as blissful as before. "But it passed as we continued, and, honey, you felt unbelievably incredible!"

"You really think so?" Speed could not help but blush at her words. Sex was never something he openly talked about with anyone, especially with someone he had just met. However, he also would never have jumped into bed with a girl he had just met, either. Lauren nodded as she relaxed her legs and shifted to one side.

"Greg, you obviously weren't feeling the same thing I was while we were having sex," she said. "A girl knows the size of meat she likes inside of her. I had already orgasmed at feeling you inside of me."

"I guess that means this wasn't your first time then," Speed murmured. It was Lauren's turn to shake her head.

"No," she said. "It wasn't. It was better than my first time."

"How could it be better than your first time?" Speed asked, baffled by her comment. "It was your first time!"

"Because I didn't know girls could feel pleasure from sex, too," Lauren answered, smiling. "He got to feel good, but I didn't. I didn't know sex worked both ways until I'd taken some of my psychology classes."

"So . . ." Speed paused in what he was about to say, believing it was inappropriate to ask someone how many men she's had sex with, "how . . ."

"How many guys have I slept with?" Lauren finished. She did not seem the least bit upset as she spoke. "Not including you, two."

"So I make number three . . ."

"If you want to see it that way, yes," Lauren said. She turned so she was laying on her side, her breasts pointed at Speed. "And, if you want to know when the last time before tonight was, it was well over eight months ago. I thought I had met someone I really wanted to date, but it turns out he was simply a creep who could make a girl feel good for one night."

"What about me?" Speed asked. "What am I to you?"

Lauren's smile grew brighter at his inquiry, and she leaned over to kiss him.

"You," she murmured, "are not only a guy who can make a girl feel good for one night but for many nights. To me, you could be anything that is good and true and honest in my life. You're not just some guy I've had sex with, Greg. You are something very, very special, and I would love it if we could take this beyond a one night stand."

"Like be boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked. He reached over to her, his fingers rubbing the nipple of one breast while the other rested in between her thighs.

"If that's what you want, yes," Lauren replied, scooting closer to him and allowing him better access to her body. "We can be whatever you want us to be, Greg. Boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers, best friends with benefits, it's whatever you want us to be."

"And what about you? What do you want?"

"I already told you what I wanted," Lauren answered. Her hands were on his body now, caressing and enticing him. "I want more than just a one night stand with you. I want to spend time with you and get to know you and to know that, no matter what else happens between us, we'll always be friends, too."

"I think I can handle that," Speed murmured, smiling. His hand inched higher on her thigh.

"Good," Lauren said. "I'm glad to hear that. Now get over and kiss me, Greg."

"It'll be my pleasure."

His lips connected with Lauren's once again, and Speed slipped his arm under her, pulling Lauren close . . .


End file.
